


Ruby's sudden growth

by Thedudewiththemood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brain Removal, Large Breasts, b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Ruby encounters a strange creature and gets a physical upgrade, but a mental downgrade.





	Ruby's sudden growth

  
Team RWBY was on a scouting mission looking for potential Grimm activity. Ruby made the unwise decision to split her team up. As she wandered through the Forrest, a strange creature was creeping its slimy tentacle close to Ruby's head. Suddenly, it jammed it's tentacle deep into Ruby's ear. "What the.. hey!" She yelled as she felt the tentacle squirming around inside her head. Her body tensed up as the tentacle coiled around her brain gripping tightly. The firmness of the tentacles hold added pressure onto Ruby's brain, making it hard her her to think clearly. Then the tentacle began to pull back while maintaining it's grip on Ruby's brain. "Stop! Need... brain!" She struggled to say as thinking became even more difficult for her due to the creature's ever increasing grip on Ruby's thinking muscle. At last, the tentacle managed to squeeze Ruby's brain through her narrow ear duct. Ruby's body then eased up and she started to feel more relaxed. With her brain gone she forgot what she was even concerned about. In fact, she pretty much forgot everything. Her mission, her team and even her own name. "Hehe... Head no thinky..." She giggled seemingly finding joy in her head now being devoid of all negativity and worries. Drool started to drip from her mouth and she could barely stand up straight. The leader of team RWBY had been reduced to a drooling imbecile, but the creature was not done with her yet. The creature began slathering Ruby's still throbbing brain with a special slime before stuffing it in between Ruby's average sized breasts. The slime caused her brain to be absorbed by her breasts causing them to increase to twice their size and burst out of her corset. Ruby despite literally being empty headed was aware enough to be somewhat surprised by her breasts sudden growth, but that surprise then turned into joy at her new enlarged jugs. "Squishy!" She cheerfully spouted as she began squeezing her breasts. The creature was pleased with itself. "One down, three to go" it thought as it hid and waited for the rest of Ruby's team to come looking for her, thus falling right into his trap. 


End file.
